


Letting Off Steam

by sugarcurls



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcurls/pseuds/sugarcurls
Summary: Archer had a rough day and needed to let off some steam.





	Letting Off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, I don't know ANYTHING about Archer or Alpha/Omega dynamics. I did this as a fun prompt from my best friends and here it is. Hopefully it isn't awfully out of character or anything. Yup.

Archer x Cyril  
Rated T ; Hurt/comfort, Alpha/omega

“Mother! Motherrrr!” Archer stormed around the office, beyond enraged by the fact that his latest mission had been a complete failure. As he stormed about, he spotted none other than Cyril himself. He’ll have to do for now, Archer thought to himself. No better way to alleviate some stress.

Archer reached forward and grabbed the front of Cyril’s sweater vest, pulling him up and out of his chair. Archer began letting off his pheromones, reeking of Alpha dominance.

“W-what do you want, Archer?!” Cyril cowered, his natural omega nature causing him to cower even though he felt like rebelling.

Archer looked down his nose, “I need you to meet me in the bathroom in 20. Be there, omega.”

Hearing his status called in Archer’s Alpha voice, Cyril had no ability to resist. He would be there in 20 minutes whether he wanted to or not. Giving in, Cyril nodded, causing Archer to smile snidely and throw Cyril back down into his swivel chair. Cyril winced, rubbing his back where he had hit the arm rather harshly.

Twenty minutes passed quickly, Cyril rising from his chair quickly so as to not anger the Alpha. He rushed quickly to the bathroom and upon opening the door, was rushed with Archer’s scent. It wasn’t unpleasant, rather, it was rather soothing for Cyril. It smelled of citrus and bourbon, classy like the man who stood brooding in front of him.

Once the omega had entered the bathroom, Archer turned and swept his eyes over the man standing there. His ome-- no, the omega, Cyril, was rather nice looking. Even he couldn’t deny that much, no matter the small hints of gray streaking the man’s hair and the small crow’s feet lining his eyes. Archer sniffed the air lightly, finding Cyril was in the midst of his heat but likely taking heat suppressants. Even so, the man’s scent couldn’t be masked, hinting scents of Chamomile tea and lavender. It was altogether a rather alluring scent and Archer detesting feeling weak, especially at the hands Cyril.

Archer approached Cyril, grabbing his throat in his right hand and slammed him up against the bathroom wall behind the door where it has closed merely moments before. He glared down at Cyril, pumping Alpha scent into the space surrounding them. Cyril cowered down and closed his eyes, expecting Archer to punch him and break his glasses. What else would he do, he seems so angry, Cyril thought.

Instead, Cyril’s eyes shot open wide as Archer leaned in and gently placed his lips atop Cyril’s own. Feeling happy and protected by the Alpha, Cyril closed his eyes and leaned into the contact. It had been some time since Cyril had felt this safe, even as his throat was clenched in Archer’s fist.

Archer moved his hand from around the other man’s throat and stoked the sides of Cyril’s face. He leaned in, kissing slightly harder, allowing himself to relax after the bad start to his day. It was nice, not worrying.

Archer pulled back from the kiss, Cyril moving forward slightly, chasing the kiss. Archer smirked, “Open your eyes, Cyril. Look at me, omega.”

Following the demand, Cyril opened his eyes and found himself staring directly into Archer’s own. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks, realizing he had probably enjoyed the small make-out session slightly too much. “Y-yes, Archer? Was this all you wanted?” Cyril asked.

Archer smiled, still riding the high of being in control of an omega. Either way, he had quite enjoyed the time spent with Cyril but had to get on with the day. “Yes, Cyril. That was all, I had a rather difficult morning and needed to blow off some steam. No better way than with an Omega, correct?” Archer grinned.

Cyril looked to the ground, bashful due to the Alpha’s statement. “Well, if that is all. Just let me know if you ever need to blow off steam again. I’m here for you, and if you want to continue this later, I have nothing planned for the evening,” Cyril finished his statement, turning red from his confession.

Archer was taken aback. He then lowered his eyelids, giving Cyril a sly look. “Well, if you put it that way. No way I could deny the request of such a lovely Omega such as yourself. I will see you tonight, 10 p.m., my place. Until then,” Archer then turned, releasing Cyril from the bathroom wall and left the room.

Cyril slid down the wall. What have I gotten myself into, Cyril wondered to himself.


End file.
